Switch on Switch off
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Väri Valkoinen est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle est à la recherche de réponses, à la recherche de Morpheus. Mais elle sait que quelque chose de beaucoup plus important se cache derrière cet homme universellement recherché. Pour devenir Switch à jamais, Väri devra faire des choix. "Our way ... or the highway."


Väri Valkoinen était une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle vivait en ville. Elle allait au lycée. Elle prenait même des cours de tir à l'arc. Mais Väri menait une double vie. Elle passait ses nuits sur son ordinateur, elle programmait, discutait, et surtout, cherchait. Elle cherchait des réponses.

Väri était pâle. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient tellement blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. La pâleur presque maladive de son visage contrastait avec la couleur violacée de ses larges cernes et les faisait ressortir. Elle était grande et maigre. Pas vraiment athlétique, elle se maintenait tout de même en forme.

En rentrant du lycée ce soir-là, Väri ne daigna même pas saluer ses parents qui regardaient la télévision dans le salon. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoignit sa chambre, sous les combles. Elle alluma son ordinateur. À cette heure-ci, chaque jour, elle se rendait sur son forum préféré et conversait avec des gens qui poursuivaient la même quête qu'elle : trouver Morpheus.

Petit à petit, ces gens étaient devenus des amis. Malgré tout, ils ne se rencontraient jamais _IRL._ On ne pouvait pas savoir qui était digne de confiance et qui voulait alerter les autorités de leur activités plus ou moins légales.

_Switch a rejoint la conversation. _

Switch : _Salut tout le monde ! _

Väri alias Switch, se servit un verre de soda et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

Mouse : S_alut ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu arrives dix minutes plus tôt, d'habitude ! _

Switch : _Désolée, j'avais quelques problème à régler. _

Väri parlait de sa professeur d'histoire qu'il l'avait retenu après les cours pour lui parler de ses résultats déplorables. Switch ne disait jamais rien de trop précis sur sa vie privée sur le forum. Personne ne disait rien qui pourrait permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux. On était jamais trop prudent.

_Apoc a rejoint la conversation. _

Apoc : A_lors ? Quoi de neuf ? _

Switch : _Rien de spécial._

Mouse : _Je suis sur un coup. J'ai envie de dérégler les panneaux d'affichage de la ville. _

Apoc : _Tu devrais t'y remettre, Switch. Tu risques de perdre la main si tu restes inactive trop longtemps ! _

Väri poussa un long soupir et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle était inactive depuis des mois. Elle n'avait rien piraté d'intéressant depuis la fois où elle avait éteint toutes les lumières du stade en plein match de football. Ça avait été son plus gros coup. Elle n'en avait pas parler sur le forum mais ce gros coup avait été pour elle une manière de tirer sa révérence. Elle n'avait plus l'envie et le courage suffisant pour continuer. Elle voulait se concentrer uniquement sur ses recherches.

Les fameuses recherches ne donnaient jamais aucun résultat. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait tenir une piste, elle s'évanouissait ou s'avérait n'être qu'un leurre. Le nom de Morpheus apparaissait souvent dans les journaux, c'était un des hommes les plus recherchés du monde. Switch le recherchait, comme le reste du monde, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas une fin une soit. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose de terrifiant. Il y avait ce mot qui surgissait parfois, au détour d'un commentaire ou caché dans le code d'une page, cette chose qui devait tout signifier : la Matrice.

Qu'était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si importante ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait connaître son nom mais rien de plus ? Elle savait que la Matrice avait quelque chose à voir avec Morpheus, lorsque Väri avait l'impression de s'approcher de lui, la Matrice était présente, mentionnée partout.

Certains disaient qu'elle était un programme capable d'entrer n'importe quel système, un programme créé par Morpheus lui-même. D'autres prétendaient que c'était le nom de l'organisation terroriste dont Morpheus était le chef. D'autres encore affirmaient que la Matrice était un plan d'envergure mondial qui permettrait à Morpheus et à ses disciples de prendre le contrôle de la Toile.

Väri ne croyait à aucune de ces théories. Il y avait du vrai dans chacune d'elle, c'était sûr, mais aucune ne s'approchait de la vérité. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avoir les ordinateurs : Morpheus était hacker. Morpheus devait avoir des disciples, ou au moi des coéquipiers. Mais la vérité les dépassait tous, Väri le sentait, Switch le sentait.

Son ordinateur émit un petit _bip_ qui la tira de ses réfléxions.

_Dodge a rejoint la conversation. _

Dodge : _Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, Mouse ! _

Mouse : _Non merci, je vais me débrouiller. À la prochaine, faut que j'y ailles ! _

_Mouse a quitté la conversation._

Mouse gardait son identité secrète, comme les autres, mais Väri était presque sûr que c'était un garçon plutôt jeune. Il était très fière, n'acceptait jamais d'aide. Et il était très doué. Il ne se connectait que le soir et la nuit. Jamais en journée, ou très rarement. En voyant cela, Väri en avait déduit qu'il devait aller à l'école. Elle même séchait parfois les cours pour rester devant son écran.

Apoc était très mystérieux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qu'il y pouvait bien être. Ses horaires de connexion était très variables, il n'avait sûrement pas d'emploi stable.

Dodge, lui, était l'exception à la règle. Väri le connaissait très bien. C'était son meilleur ami depuis de très nombreuses années. Ils avaient découvert le forum ensemble. Dans la vraie vie, Dodge s'appelait Kurt Damico, il adorait les films d'action et l'escrime. Les autres membres du forum savaient que Dodge et Switch se connaissaient bien. De temps en temps, ils tentaient d'extorquer à l'un des informations sur l'autre, c'était comme un jeu pour eux. Mais les deux intéressés ne révélaient jamais rien.

Switch : _J'y vais aussi, j'ai des recherches à faire. _

_Switch a quitté la conversation. _


End file.
